


Never Enough Strawberries

by Kiarawolf



Category: This Is Not Fiction (Webcomic)
Genre: LanJu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered why Landon took so long to come up with his “gay, gay homo, homo’s are gay” ~love~ poem? Well, here’s a mushy headcannon <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Nicole Mannino  
> No profit is being made

  Landon thumbed the strings of his guitar. A melodious twang echoed about the room, and Jules smiled encouragingly. Landon plucked a few more chords, trying out small sections of the tunes running though his head. Nothing seemed good enough.

  The lyrics that his heart wanted to offer weren’t good enough either. He tried them out in his head anyway, averting his eyes away from Jules and picking a looping melody out of his guitar to accompany the silent poem:

_Summer crops are sown in spring,_

_Furrowed lines of melons, berries by the basket_

_They smell like tomorrow; after the work but before the casket._

_Like sunshine_

_And you._

_And in the dark before sleep_

_I think about that tree, by your window ledge_

_Sometimes I climb it; sometimes I just sit on the edge_

_Of happiness_

_With you._

_And if I get sick or hurt or injured,_

_As I quite often do, you’re the only one to care_

_I slurp your soup, every drop; your affection is so rare_

_I heal_

_For you_

_And when you lend me a scarf_

_With your eyes worried, your loud voice mute_

_I won’t give it back; because it smells like summer fruit_

_Like strawberries_

_Like you._

‘I’m done,’ Landon announced.

‘Really?’ Jules squealed, looking at him expectantly. Landon met those eager eyes and grinned back, even though something in his stomach was clenching.

  Landon nodded. ‘Just for you,’ he promised.

  He leant down over his guitar, moving his fingers into position…

  The love song died on his lips, refusing to spill out.

  Perhaps he could condense the poem down, just tell Jules the essence of it and leave him to pick apart the meaning…

  Grinning, Landon felt his confidence return. He could handle an abridged version. He restarted the little ditty that had accompanied hismental rendition, and opened his mouth to sing, limiting himself to only a few words per verse:

‘ _Gay,_

_gay homo,_

_homo’s are gay,_

_strawberries~_ ’  

  Jules stormed out.

  Landon laughed and pulled out a smoke, but only because the other option was crying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment!


End file.
